The present disclosure relates to a sunshade assembly, and more particularly to a unitary or one-piece slide-on sunshade hook. It finds particular application in use with a bracket that extends from a door sash, for example, and eliminates the requirement for a cover piece, or additional components such as a post-like connection, connections held by fasteners or other movable elements, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
A typical sunshade assembly may include a sunshade screen that is retractably mounted on a roller. The roller is received in a vehicle door or side panel adjacent the lower edge or beltline of the window so that the flexible sunshade or sunscreen can be selectively extended to a deployed position for shading a window. The roller is usually concealed from view by a trim component which has a slit or opening through which the sunshade extends when deployed and retracted. When fully extended, a tab, rod, or finishing element provided along an upper edge of the sunshade is adapted for receipt in one or more hooks provided adjacent the upper portion of the window, i.e. along the header portion. It is common to employ a pair of brackets mounted at spaced locations adjacent an upper edge of the window to selectively secure the sunshade in the extended, deployed position.
A wide variety of hook assemblies are provided in various vehicles. The hook assemblies are, in turn, secured to the trim or sash in a variety of ways. For example, it is common to use a two piece clip in which a first portion receives the hook, and the first portion is separately secured to the door sash. In yet another arrangement, a clip arrangement is used and then an overlying cap is installed to hide the clip connection and improve the aesthetics. In still another arrangement, a fastener such as a screw secures the hook and subsequently a cap is required to overlie the fastener connection.
There are a number of reasons why the multi-component arrangement is undesirable. For example, there is a requirement to manufacture separate components. This also entails separate manufacturing equipment, molds, etc. In addition, separate inventory, assembly time, assembly cost, and/or color-matching depending on the design of the separate components, and tolerance/interfit between the separate components can be an issue.
Consequently, a need exists for a simplified hook that can be easily manufactured, installed without the use of tools, and that provides feedback to the installer indicating proper securing of the sunshade hook to the bracket. Moreover, the hook must conform to the adjacent vehicle components, and provide an aesthetically pleasing finish.